Poor Blueberryheadsan!
by Wingedhatchling
Summary: Hinata was just captures by a man with an orange lollypop for a face! Now she has to face the Aktasuki HinaX?
1. Capture and weakned

Hinata awoke her eyes still shut. Groggily she sat up slowly opening her eyes. The blue haired girl looked over at Shino and Kiba. They were almost like her family. This thought made her smile as Kiba groaned legs twitching as he ran in his sleep.

Hinata aroused up to go take care of her bladder's cries. She headed out deeper into the forest in search for the right bush that wasn't poisonous. Finally after she relieved herself Hinata headed back feeling happy about the successful delivery missions to the unknown territory to stop a war.

"Why is a pretty girl here? A good boy would help her!" Hinata blacked out.

_ _ _ _ _

"Who's that? _She looks like a tasty treat_"

"She is Tobi's little ninja!"

"_She's a good looking meal, but _that would ruin or dinner! _I'm hungry now_"

"No Zetzu-san! She's Tobi's hostage!"

Hinata heard these strange words. As she lay on something warm. She slowly opened her eyed. She saw a orange swirling face staring down at her down at her.

"O, Zetzu look she's awake" Tobi exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Tobi we'll take her back with us. _You can meet us at headquarters_ .Take the girl."

Hinata squeaked in alarm, as Tobi reached for her. She rolled away finding her hands and feet bound. She rolled into a tree bruising her back. Looking up she saw her captures. Zetzu and Tobi stared at her from above. Hinata tried not to, but failed and started lightly trembling.

Zetzu closed his venues-flytrap head and merged into the ground.

"Come on Blueberry head-san! We have to get back or Leader will be angry!" Tobi chirped happily.

Hinata stared at him. He didn't seem harmful, but he was an s-rank criminal! SQUEAK!

Tobi picked her up bridle style. Hinata felt like a helpless newborn kitten. Forced to hanging limp, Hinata shuddered as she thought what they might do to her.

"Oops Tobi almost forgot Blueberry-san's things!!!"

Hinata could cry! That was her last hope. Now none of her teammates would realize she was captured! The day before she had been talking about going ahead of them, now they would think she had been serious. Then in a week, when they went back to the leaf, in a few days someone would realize she was gone and they would never find her. The aktasuki would never be suspected! She would never see Naruto-kun again. She would be killed!

She felt a little tug in her stomach. Then she was in a strange room it looked like it was carved out of stone. A man with fiery red head and piercing stared at her. A girl with blue hair and a nose ring stood next to him.

"Tobi give me her bags" The paper-flower-girl commanded.

"Okay Konan-sama, Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said excitedly.

Looking directly at Hinata piercing-man said, "Tomorrow you will answer our questions or else"

"Where will she stay pein-sama?" Tobi questioned excitedly.

Pein raised a pierced eyebrow as Hidan, Itachi, Sasori and Deidara walked into the room arguing what an orange was. Hinata could remember them from her Bingo book. They all stopped and stared at the happy Tobi with a pretty girl in his arms.

"Who's the cutie, UN" Deidara asked.

"She's a leaf prisoner" Sasori stated.

"What's her name" Itachi asked looking unconcerned.

"Where is the #&*% staying" Hidan questioned

"That's what we're deciding. Konan won't take her" Pein explained

Hinata felt as if she had been punched in the gut. Sleep in a man's room with the in the man in it? Fear gripped her. She would have been kicking and screaming if she had energy to speak. It had token effort to stay awake till now. Now her eyes were wide open with horror.

"She can stay with me." All the new arrivals shouted at once

"She'll stay with Tobi!" Tobi exclaimed

"Why not let the girl decide who the best choice is?" Itachi asked.

They all stared down at her. Hinata blushed they all scared the crap out of her! Deidara had three mouths and rapist ideas. Sasori might painfully make her into a puppet or control her body. Itachi scared her to death making her tremble (Which not a good idea around the enemy) and she wouldn't be able to sleep with him giving her sharingan nightmares. Hidan would be swearing in every sentience and would very painfully sacrifice, beat, or/and rape her. Tobi would most likely talk all night and play with her all night. Hinata didn't know which one was worse!

"Would you just pick already or we'll just draw straws, UN" said an impatient Deidara

Hinata tried to deicide, but couldn't. One of her small comforts was that she had to live on their leaders orders. Her eyes flickered towards the straws the impatient Deidara already made. They all saw this and drew their straw and sealed Hinata's fate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please vote on my poll and comment :D once there are 20 votes(you get to vote twice) so 10 people I will see who wins and write :D


	2. First Night

"YEAH" Hinata's new capture shouted.

Tobi dragged his feet squeezing Hinata to him giving her a difficult time breathing. He handed her to the winner of the straw war.

"WAIT ONE #%&#* MINUTE" Hidan roared, "DIEDARA CHEATED!"

"I did not, yeah" Deidara retorted

Hidan launched forward attacking Deidara, knocking him into Itachi who tried to punch him, but Deidara ducked making Itachi hit Sasori. Hinata watched in amazement as the four cloaked male fought. Then Hinata turned red as Tobi picked her up and walked to the door calling back "Tobi won!"

Everyone stopped fighting. They all looked over at Pein who shrugged and said "You can talk it about it at breakfast."

Tobi skipped towards his room chuckling as they heard the others arguing. Hinata stared at him 'What's that voice?' as she wondered Tobi tripped.

"Blueberryhead-san!" Tobi screamed as Hinata went flying into a cloaked figure. The figure was taken by surprise and knocked onto his back. Hinata eeped in alarm as he sat up, resulting in her rolling onto his lap. He glared infuriated down at her.

"DON'T EAT BLUEBERRYHEAD-SAN ZETZU," wailed Tobi flailing his arms.

Zetzu stood up, reaching towards Hinata causing her to flinch, then he picked her up by the scruff of her shirt, and tossed her to Tobi. Tobi ran into a room, clutching the weakened Hinata. He set Hinata onto her side onto of two beds. Jumping onto the other side of the bed Tobi appeared to be smiling, Hinata wasn't sure.

"You made Zetzu-kun mad, "Tobi giggled, "Blueberryhead-san is pretty and funny!"

Hinata blushed and looked down. Judging by the weight shift Tobi had gotten up. Hinata looked up at Tobi who had knelt down by her face. Now he was stroking her hair. Hinata's eyes were closed very tightly. She tried to draw back, but couldn't succeed. Then she pretended to sleep. Maybe then he would go to sleep so she could sleep. Instead she fell asleep.

Hinata awoke to the hunger pains in her. Looking up at a clock over the door she saw it was 4A.M... Slowly getting to her feet, she snuck out of the room to the bathroom. The bathroom door was already cracked and Hinata knocked on the door which flew open. No one was there, so Hinata walked in and locked the door. She used the toilet and went to the mirror and started to fix her hair and wash her face. She took deep dinks from the well water. Scanning the shelves she found a comb next to a thing of… scale polisher? She started singing a quiet song out of habit, she used to do that at home. She began to feel frustrated tears swell up in her. How could she escape? She would never see her team, Naruto-kun, or her family.

The door creaked, Hinata spun around to see a very surprised blue man.

"What are you doing Blueberryhead? Not trying to escape… O yeah, you don't talk." the shark man said groggily, "Are you using Hidan's comb? He's goanna kill you."

Spiky hair walked towards Hinata and she shied backwards, looking down.

He frowned "You're hurting my feelings!" Still advancing, "I'm not goanna hurt you yet."

Hinata started whimpering as she felt stone against her back. Staring up she realized he was huge! He stopped about one foot away. He reached down grabbing Hinata resulting to her kicking wildly. Twisting out of his grip she hit him at a chakara point. Then Bolted under his arm, she raced like a maniac down the hall. Slamming into Hidan and flew onto her back.

"What do you think the uh, what are you doing?" Hidan growled trying to control his temper.

Standing up he picked up Hinata who was on the verge of tears. Why was everyone trying to catch her? She whimpered going limp in the angry mans grasp. He carried her using one hand wrapped around her waist. Hinata found herself in another room. The smell told her hunger cramps this was the kitchen. Forcing her roughly on a chair he quickly through a banana at her…Breakfast?

Drowning her fear in hunger, Hinata leapt to her feat. Hidan looked annoyed, but didn't stop her. In ten minutes seventy pancakes laid on the table. Tobi walked in like a zombie saying pancakes over and over Blue man followed, then Itachi, next a man that concealed his mouth, Deidara, Sasori, Pein, Konan, and last Zetzu.

"Hinata-san makes miracle food!" Tobi chimed pulling Hinata into a hug.

She smiled now blushing. Tobi was okay, She was scared of everyone else especially the shark man and Zetzu.

Blue shark man grabbed her pulling her into a bear…shark hug and ruffled her hair. She shrieked at his touch. He shrieked back when he got smacked on the head by konan. Then she growled, "Kisame"

Konan was okay too.

"I was just trying to take her back to Tobi room before. I didn't do anything to her." Kisame mumbled.

Konan raised an eyebrow. Hidan smirked at this and declared "Looks like Kisame lost before he knew he was &#*%*# competing."

Kisame looked confused and was pushed out of the room by Konan. Kukuza was the quick to ask "What's the prize."

"Blueberryhead-san," Tobi exclaimed jumping up.

Hearing this Kukuza left the room, grumbling something about if it was money.

Konan had written all their names on a black board and was crossing out name by name. Pein stood up and said "She will be questioned at eight until then get back to work and take turns keeping her!"

Konan then crossed out Pein's and Tobi's names. Tobi wined and then ran out of the room. He quickly ran back in wearing a skirt and pompoms cheering for his sempi.

The competition began they paired off Itachi and Sasori, Hidan and Deidara, and Zetzu sat there watching. They thumb wrestled knocking each other to the floor with surprising violence. Finally they finished Konan marked Deidara first, Hidan second, Itachi third, Sasori fourth, and then Zetzu last.


	3. night bites

Hi, Sasori has a human body in the story, but he still has all of his awesome puppet Jutsu! So don't yell at me or Mr. Smily will find you

The fierce thumb battle had lasted until seven p.m. Then with Tobi's whining and rumbling of many stomachs Hinata had made some mouthwatering ramen.

"Delicious Blueberryhead-kun," Tobi purred.

"T-thank you" Hinata said softly.

Everybody dropped their sporks and stared at her.

"She talks, yeah," Deidara confirmed.

Hinata went pink to red as Deidara appeared in front of her and felt her forehead. Then she felt his hand lick her forehead. Hinata fell backwards, Once again managing to fall on someone.

"Why does she always fall on us?" Zetzu grumbled.

"She can fall on me," Said a smug Deidara.

Zetzu once again tossed Hinata to her capture and the three tongued blond slung her over his shoulder. He walked away from the other x-ninja feeling cocky. He had won and would be sure that she would choose to stay permanently with him in the end.

Hinata eyes fluttered open. She sat up in a bed she had no memory of lying down in. Looking around Hinata realized there was clay and dust everywhere! She sighed inwardly, what a messy person.

"We should call you sleepyhead instead of Blueberryhead, Yeah"

Hinata spun around to see Deidara perched on the front of the bed. Had he been watching her sleep? That was just plain creepy.

Deidara jumped off and landed by one of the mounds of clay. He motioned for Hinata to go sit on the stool in front of him. Hinata stood up and began to walk over to the stool while warily watching the messy blond. She sat on the wooden stool, as curiosity filled her. "Perfect, Yeah, Now don't move."

"Okay," Hinata replied thanking God she hadn't shuddered.

Deidara began to shape the clay and in a minute half of Hinata was visible. Hinata watched surprised at how gently, yet swiftly Deidara handled the clay. Then it was done and Deidara three mouths smiled. That made Hinata start to wonder.

"Do your mouths have different personalities?" Hinata wished she hadn't asked such a stupid question.

"No, but they do random things as you've learned" Deidara replied grinning mischievously.

Hinata blushed and looked down at the memory. Looking back up she gasped, Deidara was suddenly in front of her. Scooting back in surprise and the blue haired girl fell back on the stool. Only to be caught in Deidara's arms

Hinata went limp in the x-ninja's strong grasp. He smiled like a maniac and jumped into a sitting position on the bed keeping Hinata on his lap. He put one hand in a pouch and worked something in his hand. Then showed Hinata a clay bird he had just made. Then he threw it in the air and it flew straight into the Hinata statue.

"Oops," Deidara grumbled as clay splattered against the wall.

"Nice job," Sneered Sasori.

Hinata gasped as Sasori's back opened and a redhead stepped out. He had smooth skin and brown eyes. The puppet master dragged a dead body onto a stone table.

Was he gouging out that dead man? The blue haired girl felt a little queasy

Hinata suddenly yelped as both of Deidara's hands bit her and she automatically jolted away.

"I think it's time for you to go bed little blueberry-kun." Deidara whispered, drawing Hinata's attention away from the now organelles body.

"O-okay," Hinata responded.

Deidara freed Hinata from his grasp and she quickly crawled to the edge of the bed. Snuggling safely under the covers, she curled her legs up and tightly shut her eyes. The last sense she had before shutdown was a pair of arms wrapping around her.


	4. mrswearsalot's mistake

Here it is Ch.4 Enjoy it because school started for me Monday XP also I keep switching yeah and un for Deidara, sorry!!!!!!!!! YEAH its longer :D

Hinata awoke to find herself curled up. She slowly sighed ready to heave herself out of her bed, but as she inhaled Hinata smelled warm pancakes mixed with fresh blood. Her eyes flew open as she remembered where she was. Carefully she slid forward replacing her body with a pillow.

Hinata looked down at the sleeping Deidara and then over at the sleeping Sasori. Using as much stealth as possible she snuck towards door. If she could reach it into the hallway she could use byakugan to find a way out.

"Where do you think you're going blueberry, yeah." Deidara whispered in Hinata's ear.

Hinata's surprised scream was muffled by Deidara's hand. Going completely red, she looked up and glared at him. Deidara ignored her fierce gaze and said "You don't want to wake Sasori-sama or you'll die young or worse."Deidara looked down at Hinata "You'll be put into Hidan's care at breakfast. Try not to make him too agitated."

Hinata's gaze softened as she saw a hint of concern in his eyes. She reviewed him in her head. He was at the under Tobi on her choice list, but there were still a lot of members to review. Deidara guided the blue haired girl to the kitchen where Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Zetzu, and Tobi were all eating cereal.

They all looked up and grunted in unison except for Tobi whose mask was higher up on his face and mouth in the bowl .Hinata suppressed a giggled as she realized the most feared criminals in the world were eating Elmo'os.

All of a sudden Tobi slammed down his mask and jumped over the table. "Blueberryhead-kun!" squealed Tobi who had glomped Hinata.

"Tobi-san please get off me" requested a pink Hinata

"Not until you call me Tobi-kun," Whined the moody lollypop.

A foot made contact with Tobi's face. "Get of the #%& you little &^#*%#" Hidan shouted

Then Konan and pein came into the room studying the scene in front of them. Konan suddenly jumped in front of the chalkboard wearing a sparkling dress and held up a ROUND 3 sign. Next she gracefully crossed out Deidara's name. The light blue haired girl blushed as she saw Pein's pierced mouth gaping open at Konanliciousness.

A foot made contact with Tobi's face. "Get of the #%& you little &^#*%#" Hidan shouted

Hidan reached down and flipped Hinata over his shoulder. She was dropped onto a seat beside him and Kisame.

She shrank back as the huge shark man loomed over her grinning. "Good morning Blueberryhead-san." Kisame said ruffling Hinata's hair.

"G-good morning," Hinata replied keeping her eyes on her red Elmo'os.

Hinata munched her cereal trying not to tremble. Right now she was in-between the two aktasuki members she feared most. There was going to be nonstop cussing and aggression from Hidan all night. She silently thanked God that she wasn't stuck with the giant Kisame who seemed to be very lustful towards her (Maybe their matching hair is a turn on!?).

Hidan slammed down his spoon and leapt to his feet. Hinata placed her spoon down softly and quietly stood. "Hey #$% I have to check the border for intruders! So I'm leaving you with…" Hidan paused and searched for someone that wouldn't steal her (TOBI), blow her up, eat her, use a 72 hour torture if she got annoying, kill her for accidently ripping a 10 dollar bill, get Konan jealous, or turn her into a puppet. "Kisame"

Kisame looked up and grinned, "I'll take care of our little blueberry." He pulled Hinata into a strong unbreakable hug.

Hidan ran out of the room pulling out his three-bladed scythe.

Hinata tried to pull away from the giant were-shark man's grasp, but Kisame seemed not to notice. Instead he tightly scooped her up with one arm and ran out of kitchen. Hinata kept track of the doors and halls that swept past.

Finally they reached a large room with a screen TV, pool table, weapons hanging off the wall, and the worst color design ever invented. Hinata had guessed this to be a living room designed by pein.

Kisame jumped onto the couch beside an irritated Sasori without his hideous huge puppet. Hinata was forced onto Kisame's lap. The frightened girl was even more horrified to find herself watching It. Curse her squeamishness! Hinata felt herself stiffen as the horror started. She was terrified of clowns. Finally her senses snapped for one second and she pressed herself shivering against the closest warmest creature. . Unfortunately for her that was Kisame.

Cliffhanger, is it a cliffhanger? I don't know will you tell me? O, I almost forgot thank you donnabella2k7, XxLexiLacerationxX, Akatsuki-Lover007, Emmeline Creazil, xx-butterflyofthenight-xx, Emmeline Creazil. COMMENT OR ELSE please.


	5. SORRY writers block help

I know this is annoying, but I NEED your help I have a poll and I have writers block. If you vote on this poll it will help my wretched block of writing. I'll tell you what each means if you can't guess in the next chapter. The following below is for the morons who ignore my pleas for poll help.

!!!DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE THIS!!!


	6. Hinata snaps

YAY I have a little time to write this!!! In this chapter Hinata is not a little weakling. She HAS recovered her strength and now boys will know not to mess with angry girls. In other words little girls are made of gunpowder and led! Now I'll tell you what the insane poll means…IN THE STORY thank you.

Hinata sat in Kisame's lap squished against the fish. She couldn't move and the more she struggled the more Sasori became annoyed. Excepting her fate Hinata went limp while she silently cursed that silverweasle Hidan. Sensing her submission Kisame broke into an insane grin and Hinata was filled with rage towards the gilled creature. "Set me down" Hinata silently commended.

Kisame and Sasori stared at the timid mouse in surprise. Kisame followed her commend and set her on her feet. She stood strait and began to walk calmly out of the room. Kisame reacted instantly and grabbed her by the shoulder. Hinata had no more patience and she was no longer weak from the capture. Spinning around she used gentle fist and in less than a second Kisame couldn't move. "I hate this movie," the ticked of Hinata muttered.

Itachi walked down the hall Unfazed about the fact he was just ordered to torture the information about Naruto out of Hinata. He smirked too himself at the fact that only he knew her real identity. Even Madara didn't know.

Itachi stopped walking and looked in surprise as the Blueberryheaded girl walked down the hall towards him. She stopped and starred at him. With a sudden jolt he leapt back Hinata's hand an inch away from one of his chakra points.

Then everything happened in a flash and if Itachi didn't have the sharingan he couldn't have followed what the blur had been. Zetzu had swiftly emerged out of the stone cave wall and pinned a surprised Hinata to the ground.

"Let me go," Shrieked Hinata.

"**So you can kill us? **She wouldn't do that," Zetzu muttered.

Zetzu, reminding Itachi of a opposite Kisaame, held up the fish's sword and held it to the agitated girl's shoulder. Itachi starred with a look that made him resembled a blackcat.

"Bring her too my room for questioning." Itachi stated.

Turning away he headed to the kitchen to cross out Hidan's name (The idiot). He only stopped to let a cussing Sasori out of the room. "I can't believe she didn't put me on the poll! My fangirls are going to hear about this." Sasori muttered and then broke out in loud swearing and shouting at the Author that is now going to hide under her covers.

Itachi decided to add Sasori to the list of names to cross out.

Zetzu held the struggling girl to the floor. He had been in the den wall when Hinata had snapped. Seeing how quick she was, he had borrowed Kisame's sword to drain her chakra.

As he waited for her to calm down, he noticed her face. Her eyes had no pupils, yet were full of determination to become free of his grip. Her hair was the color of blueberries. He felt his eyes wander over every detail on her face as he held the trashing girl.

Hinata suddenly went limp and her eyes became watery. Zetzu stood and carried the close to fainting Hinata towards Itachi's room. The Oreo faced salad grunted in surprise as Blueberryhead's head collapsed onto his chest. He felt the hunger inside of him hollowing out his stomach. While his heart matched itself to Hinata's pulse. He controlled himself as he entered Itachi's room. Setting her down and he covered her with the black blankets.

As Zetzu left he could hear her shift into a comfortable position and he smiled

Hinata felt the plant man's chakra leave the room. She inwardly sighed and shifted onto her side. Suddenly a booming voice could be heard all over the hideout. As it came closer Hinata recognized the voices owner. "YOU LET THAT LITTLE $%# OUT OF YOUR %$#*& SIGHT," Hidan roared as he entered the room.

"She viciously attacked me," Kisame mumbled sulking behind Hidan into the room.

Hinata gave a sharp gasp as Hidan wrenched Hinata out of the comfort of the warm blankets. "You little wench." Hidan said through his bared teeth, "You made leader mad at me! Do you know that jerk made me do? I had to gut the…"

Hinata rolled her eyes up and went limp. She evened her breathing and heartbeat. Hidan closed his mouth and opened his mouth in surprise at Hinata's fake faint.

Itachi walked into the room and snatched Hinata out of Hidan's grasp. "Open your eyes Little Blueberry," Itachi said and then waited, "I know you're not sleeping Hinata."

At the sound of her name Hinata gasped and her eyes flew open. Inside she cursed herself as she stared into red eyes. For some reason they reminded her of Tobi who could look like a pineapple with Zetzu's hair.

Did you like it? Well tell me!!! Thank you to RainingSprinklesDownMyThroat, Emmeline Creazil,

xx-butterflyofthenight-xx, Emmeline Creazil, Akatsuki-Lover007, XxLexiLacerationxX, and donnabella2k7.


	7. Showering sharks

No one commented on my last chapter which makes me sad. O well forgive and forget I'll write this chapter for fun hope you like it!!! Gonna make this as long as possible and I do not and never will unless I will own Naruto. Getting conniving and devious ;)

Hinata was trapped in her captor's sharingan. She knew it was time to be questioned and then her usefulness would be over. She would be like a forgotten toy or some old ramen in Naruto-san's cupboard. Weird she thought of Naruto before being questioned by an s-rank criminal group who had captured her. Then thumb wrestle over her with his companions.

"Hinata-san answer these questions," Itachi instructed

Hinata felt her stutter wrap around her tongue. "I-I'll try It-tachi-san"

"What is the book Kakashi is reading?" Itachi asked with his emotionless face

Hinata instantly blushed and whispered something to faint to hear

"What?"

"M-make…out paradise"

Itachi's eyes widened for a split second and then "Hmm," hmmed Itachi who was scribbling these things down for Pein.

"What apartment does Naruto live in?"

"I I don't know…He never invited me over." Hinata looked down in embarrassment.

Itachi looked up and stared at Hinata.

"Tsunade is still hokage?" asked Itachi already writing down the answer

Hinata nodded

"Speak Blueberry," said Itachi

"H-hia,"

"What mission were you on when you were captured"

"I was…we were…" Hinata tried to remember she was with Shino and Kiba. She remembered helping convince the eight-tails not to go off on his own personal adventure. Hinata knew had to lie to Itachi or help the Aktasuki take over the world.

"Hinata answer me," asked a too close for comfort Itachi

"W-we were delivering a package to help m-make sure that a war didn't break out," Hinata quickly lied

"What are Naruto's skills?"

"Naruto-kun is a wind type..." Hinata's gaze fell to the floor as she realized her betrayal.

"That's all for now my little blueberry." Itachi whispered in her ear and picked her up causing a surprised squeaked

Hinata turned red as Itachi pulled her close to his chest and started toward the door. Why did everyone like to carry her around?

Itachi walked down the hall with Hinata in his arms. He hated parting with her so why not carry her around and make everyone else jealous?

"Please let me walk." Hinata requested

Why? She was so smooth and soft. "No" said Itachi showing no emotion

"O-ok" Hinata said getting quieter as she spoke

Itachi couldn't believe he had to leave her with Hidan. The poor timid little mouse with that loud mouthed jerk was unacceptable. Maybe he could get Zetzu to slide out of the floor and steal her or ask Kakuzu to take off Hidan's head. Of course Hidan had taken a vow not to take her virginity. They all had unfortunately for him.

"Hinata-san!" squealed Tobi who had come running out of the 'weapons room'

Itachi didn't make eye contact with the playful murderer. He let Tobi snatch her from him. The masked man-child ran back into the hallway to return her to Hidan for the rest of the night.

Hinata felt herself being carried again! "Toby-san where are we going?" Hinata asked confident she could speak clearly around the masked goofball.

"Tobi and Hinata-san are going to Hidan-san's room." How did he know her name? "Don't worry Hidan's not allowed to steal Hinata." Tobi said happily and started to skip.

Hinata didn't even bother to ask what he meant. She had forgotten about deciding on a new care taker. If she would survive the religious psycho's ranting.

"Think fast Hidan-san!" Tobi squealed as he launched a very surprised Hinata across the blood stained room. Hidan caught her with slower reactions then the others.

Hinata had found a weakness to the immortal. Now she had a plan and it might work.

"How are you Blueberry?" Hidan grinned wolfishly

Hinata was set on a bed with a red comforter and a red pillow. Hidan stood over her…was that a knife sticking out of arm.

"Umm Hidan-san," Hinata said deciding not to let it stay there all day

"Yes blueberry-kun," Hidan said expanding the word kun.

"You h-have a knife stuck in your shoulder"

"O, so I do how did that f- get there?" Hidan slurred trying not to swear the timid girl

He pulled it out and a little blood sputtered out onto the red blanket Hinata was on. Strangely It didn't stain it matched the comforter. Hinata flinched as she realized why it was red.

"It's almost time for bed. Maybe you'd like a shower?" Hidan said eyeing Hinata's tangled hair.

"Y-yes please," Hinata stuttered looked down at the grime on her.

Hidan grinned and pulled her up. He pointed at the door and pushed her towards it "You can use the main and tail shampoo and conditioner. The bathroom's the door opposite my room,"

Hinata nodded and walked out of Hidan's room and into the bathroom. She stripped and stepped onto a tiled floor in the corner, with shower heads lining the walls. It was like a locker room shower or one at a community pool.

She turned on one of the heads and jolted as cold water hit her, but then she sighed as cold turned to hot. The shampoo felt great on her scalp and the conditioner smoothed out her soft blue hair.

She quickly scrubbed the rest of the soap off her and turned the water off. Hinata then realized she didn't have a towel. She searched the shelves ad to her anguish there was nothing. Why was her life so depressing? Was someone actually writing this out for some type of sick amusement?

"Looking for something?"

Hinata swung around and gasped. There stood Kisame looking down at her his eyebrows raised. She flung her arms around her chest and pulled her thigh in front of her.

"K-k-Kisame-san!" Hinata tried not to blush in front of the huge man, but then she noticed what he was dressed for a shower, "Where a-are t-the towels?"

"W-we u-usually k-keep them in our rooms, b-but you can use m-mine." He said playfully making fun of her stutter and unwrapped the towel around his waist.

He wrapped the blue-gray towel around her. "Sorry for being so…horny,"

Hinata just stared at the shark-man/man-shark thing. Then she stuttered "I-it's o-okay"

"YAY!" Kisame hugged a yelping Hinata, pressing her against his blue skin, "Now I don't have to kill Hidan, because he let you in here without a towel." Suddenly he went serious, "Hinata I wouldn't have hurt you. It was just the smell of blood from your wounds that entranced me."

Hinata smiled Kisame had gone from terrifying lustful maniac to caring friendly sane person, "Th-thank you for telling me Kisame-san." Maybe he could help her "Do you know what's going to happen to me now that questioning is done?"

Kisame's smile fell "We'll use you to lure the jinjuriki Naruto to us and Pein will let…" Kisame suddenly stopped talking, "We all want you Hinata. So please choose wisely."

"You have all been really nice to me. Except that Deidara gets drunk and blows stuff up, Tobi is two-faced, Itachi made me betray my village, You go crazy over my blood, Sasori is incredibly impatient, Hidan has the worst everything mental , Pein has Konan (thank you God), Kakuzu would end up killing me like he does everyone, and Zetzu's a cannibal."

Both of their smiles faded. "Pick me and I'll protect you. Anyone who tries anything will be smashed to bits."

Hinata smiled "Maybe, but I'll still try to consider the others."

Kisame looked down at her white eyes, "If not me then promise me you won't pick Tobi, Hidan, or Deidara."

Okay I'm only writing that much. I finally snapped my really really long block. No reviewers to thank :( so please give me someone to thank :)


	8. Advise from stiches

Ugh sorry I wasn't writing I had surgery to help me breath better. Which explained why I suck at gym…Actually I've always sort of sucked at gym. Here now you shall read Hinata's decision. Thank you whoever voted in the poll.

Hinata was sleeping against Hidan's chest. By now she didn't blush as much when one of the aktasuki members wrapped their arms around her. The fact Hidan wasn't wearing a shirt however… Her face was a tomato.

A smile would touch her lips whenever she thought of her arrival back from the shower. Hidan had nearly ran back into the shower scythe out to slice Kisame into sushi. Luckily Hinata had explained to him that Kisame had given her his towel and hadn't touched her. Hidan had been so embarrassed that he stuttered sorry for sending her in there without a towel.

After that he had been trying to get Kakuzu to fight with him. The stitched man seemed to always be there. Watching them if he wasn't reading Kakashi's favorite book.

At breakfast Hinata had made French toast for the S-rank criminals. They had eaten like they were half-starved. Only Konan, Hinata, Zetzu, and Itachi had restrained themselves from attaching the delicious food.

"Who has Blueberry-kun today?" Tobi's whiney voice questioned.

"I do," replied Itachi's cool voice

Everyone shifted their gaze to the black haired male. He had finished his meal. "Hinata we will be in the dungeon on guard," Itachi rose and motioned for Hinata to follow him.

She looked at her dirty plate feeling the impulse to do the dishes, but got up and followed Itachi when Konan reached for her plate.

"Umm, do you have any prisoners?" Hinata tried to break the silence as she kept pace with the usually silent man.

"Yes," Was Itachi's brief answer.

"hmm," Hinata let her eyes fall to the ground and follow Itachi by predicting his movement.

They headed down the hall and then down the spiraling stone stairs. For some reason Hinata felt a prickle on the back of her neck. Was someone following her?

"Hinata have you chosen who you will stay with?" Itachi's voice commended an answer

"I-I think I have it narrowed down to a two or three members," Hinata lifted her gaze to the ceiling

"Who would those people be?" Itachi softly stated.

He was trying to weasel information out of her. "A-aktasuki members,"

They had reached their destination. The basement was a small square room with two doors leading into different directions. Itachi turned into the door on the left. Hinata craned her head to look at the wooden door on the right as she disappeared into the one on the left.

The walls were lined with cells. Many of them had blood stained floors. There were about five filled cells. Only three of those five had dangerous looking people in them. The other two had a few scared villagers in them.

Itachi turned around and commended, "Do not go near the cell doors and stay in this room."

He turned around leaving her as he entered another door at the end of the hall marked 'rank A captives'.

Hinata sighed and sat on a stool at one of the thick walls edges separating the cells. A voice called to her, "Blue girl why not you running?" A dirty blond had asked

"He would find me before I got away and then I would be worse off," Hinata explained to the women.

"O, you wise for a Huuga" The curly haired girl smirked, "Not so arrogant."

Had she met Neji? "We are not all the same," Hinata replied softly

"Hey Blueberry why are you talking to that trash?" Hidan asked walking into the room

"I not the filthy one!" The women hissed

"Ha! You haven't bathed for months!" Hidan laughed while strolling towered the cells full of villagers.

He paused deciding which cell to pick from. He turned to Hinata and asked, "Should I take a #$&% or a %$#&*#%?" (A girl or a boy)

"W-why do you w-want either." Hinata asked confused

"Well I figure I can either get a really good fight or #$&% in with a sacrifice." Hidan answered seriously

Hinata's eyes widened. The curly haired girl spoke up again, "Why not you see she is disgusted? You are moron!"

"Shut up or I'll choose you," Hidan screamed

"You not dare," the girl sneered

"I would take you down in a second!" Hidan yelled unsheathing his scythe.

"Hidan choose from the villagers."

"Itachi!" Hidan re-sheathed his scythe and grabbed a girl villager who screamed and struggled weakly.

"Dead walking girl," Curly hair saluted the girl

"Ester be silent," Itachi commanded

Ester pouted and started muttered to her-self. A question came to Hinata's mind, "Itachi? W-why is Ester here?"

"Hmm? She knows too much and her friend agreed to come quietly if we kept her friend alive. Ester could at best spit on you." Itachi answered

Hinata's gaze lowered it-self away again and a silence swept over the room. Until screaming and other noises that made Hinata quiver were heard from a faraway place. Itachi felt a need to comfort the girl strangely.

"Hinata go up stairs." Itachi pointed to the door Hinata had come in from.

Hinata just nodded and walked up stairs after Itachi had given her directions. While making her down the seemingly never ending halls, an unexpected voice made her freeze.

"Blueberry-head where is Itachi?" Kakuzu asked from behind.

"Uhh," Hinata stared up at the huge man, "D-down st-tairs."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously and he grabbed Hinata's collar. "Did you run away Blueberry?"

"No," Hinata squeaked, "H-h-h-he sent me up here when Hidan w-was making a sacrifice."

"And you foolishly accepted to come up here alone!" Kakuzu angrily questioned

Hinata looked down at the ground and her lower lip quivered. The last thing she would let herself do in front of an aktasuki member was cry.

"I don't want to stay with Itachi." She barely whispered.

"What?" Kakuzu had heard the girl clearly, but he thought any girl would want to stay with Itachi or Deidara (Most of the Aktasuki Fangirls ;)

Hinata looked up at the scary man, "Do you think Itachi-san and Zetzu-kun would be mad if I chose right now?"

Kakuzu stared down at the girl. Why was she asking him? Did she trust him? No that was impossible "I highly doubt they'll care or hold it against you." Itachi will be raging on the inside

Hinata cocked her head and asked, "Who do you think I should choose?"

She was asking him for advice? "Someone who won't let others hurt you or loses their temper around you. I know you'll be safe with anyone here. Even I wouldn't even hurt you." It was true…

"When should I tell them?" Hinata had gained a worried look in her eyes

"Just tell Pein. I'll take you into his office if you have decided," Kakuzu was surprised at the girl's trust.

"Thanks Kakuzu-kun." Hinata brightened up and hugged him.

Kakuzu stiffened at the sudden contact. Why did she have to be so innocent? "Follow me," Kakuzu commanded

They walked down the hall. Hinata trotted behind Kakuzu relieved that he hadn't carried her like everyone else. After a few doors they came to an orange wooden door.

"In here little blueberry," Kakuzu held the door open for her.

"Thank you Kakuzu-kun," Hinata said surprised at his gentleness.

"Yes?" Pein asked looking up from a couple papers

"I-I just w-wanted to t-tell you my decision. Sorry if I intruded." Hinata answered suddenly feeling nervous.

"No you are not intruding. Who shall you stay with and why?" Pein's swirling eyes seemed to paralyze Hinata.

"Umm, I would like to stay with Zetzu," As Hinata said this she saw the shock in their face, "B-because he has been kind and explained why he was behaving in that inappropriate m-manner."

"Hinata he is the most likely to kill you." Pein warned

"No, I trust him," Hinata replied confidence in her voice

"Fine," Kakuzu snapped, "I'll tell him."

He was gone in a flash and for some reason Hinata felt guilty, "How did I upset him?"

Pein paused for a minute, "Kakuzu grew up when still very young. He witnessed his mother's rape and death and never knew a father. That pain helped him grow. He might have fallen in love with you momentarily, because of your kindness to him. He was never used to kindness."

"Oh," Was all Hinata could say in surprise, "I didn't mean to…"

"This should only make him stronger," Pein replied simply, "Although he'll get over it in a couple of days."

Hinata quickly said goodbye and turned to find and apologize to Kakuzu. She had to keep her blooming friendship from crumbling.

My next chappie may be my last one. I was taking a last look at the poll and someone had voted so I had to change it last minute ^_^ Salad won by the way. Flame me all you want, but be honest. I might just message you back asking why. Yeah sorry it has been so long. With all the homework doubling after Christmas! Ugh I hate homework XP But I have to do it to keep my grades up so…Thanks you last time reviewer who were HinataXPein Lover, Riayna Darkheart, experiment13, Angel Dragonia, Kira Acumichi, Animuze, Bobito

You guys made my heart happy


	9. Reuniting Fangs and Blueberries

Hinata ran down the hall trying to catch up with Kisame. She turned a corner full speed and slammed into a hard chest. "Look out next time! Blueberryhead?"

Hinata looked up at Hidan, "H-Hidan-San Please take me to Kakuzu please!"

Hidan looked shocked, "You didn't pick that cheapskate!" Hidan began to rant before Hinata could speak, "I Knew we should have just fought for you! Even Tobi would have been better than that stitched lunatic! You are one dumb #$&%,"

"HIDAN" A voice behind Hinata yelled, "She didn't choose me."

Hidan suddenly looked confused, "Who did she choose. Why was the &#...Blueberryhead looking for you?"

"Sh-she was…," Kakuzu's eyes were wide with shock. He quickly changed the subject, "She chose Zetzu."

"Plant-Man?" Hidan snickered, "Didn't you fall on him a million times?"

"T-that was just because I was being tossed around." Hinata tried to stand taller. She was only 5, 6 though…Hidan must have been at least 6, 5 and Kakuzu looked like he was 6, 10 maybe even taller. Wow she felt short.

Hidan eyed Kakuzu and asked, "Why were you looking for Kakuzu anyways Blueberryhead-kun?"

Hinata answered embarrassed, "W-well I-I," She through a desperate look at Kakuzu.

"It's none of your business Hidan." Kakuzu interrupted to Hinata's relief, "Maybe I should get Fang to recite that curse again."

Hidan actually gulped and said, "N-no it's none of my business so don't tell me!" The white hair then ran off.

Hinata looked at the stitched up man in confusion. "One of our old members sister turned Hidan into a girl once," Kakuzu smirked under his mask.

"W-who?" Hinata's eyes became even wider and cocked her head in curiosity

"Hmm? She used to be Zetzu's partner until she betrayed us. Now she's in the dungeon." He suddenly paused and stared down at Hinata thinking, "She's in the only one we keep alive in the S-rank section. Her friend is also down there. I believe her name is Ester. She, Pein, Konan, Itachi, and Zetzu know where she is. Pein and Zetzu have a key to her door. Be a shame if she escaped from that cell. She might be able to escape the base since she used to be a member."

"W-why" Hinata whispered as she realized what Kakuzu suggested.

"Why, what?" Kakuzu asked as innocently as a stitched up man could and dropped something on the floor, "Woops," Then he walked away without glancing back.

Taking a deep breath Hinata picked up the key on the ground and headed for the basement dungeon.

Once in the first section Hinata had to ask someone where the S-rank section was.

"Hey! You back!" Ester bad Japanese reached Hinata's ears.

"H-h-hello E-Ester," Hinata smiled and greeted the exited curly head, "Where the S-r-rank section is?"

"Oh," Ester saddened, "That's where…she is. Last time I seen her went in. It is On other side of D door." The light burnet pointed to a door marked D-ranks,"

"Thank you Ester," Hinata whispered and smiled and felt tears come to her eyes at the thought of seeing Kiba and Shino again.

"Welcome. You call me Essie," Essie stated.

Hinata left Essie and entered the D-rank room. After a few wolf whistles from the few people in the Cells, Hinata reached a steel door marked S-ranks.

The door was unlocked. Inside there were three doors not including the one Hinata had entered through. All these doors were steel with a few bars to allow air inside. Now the blue-haired softy just had to find the correct cell.

"Umm hello?" Hinata called meekly

"Mm," A groaning sound groaned.

Hinata walked to the end of the hall and discovered the door to be locked. Taking out the key Kakuzu had 'dropped' Hinata shakily unlocked and opened the door.

Inside there was a women. She had brown hair grown down to her ankles. She was Suspended in mid-air by chains facing down. She had shackled hands, wrists, mouth, chest, waist, and ankles. She looked (By what Hinata could see) to be 38 years old.

She lifted her head to look who had entered, "Hello," She said in a crackling voice.

"H-hi, u-um," Hinata stuttered unsure how to ask her question, "Are you the person who was part Aktasuki, b-b-but then…betrayed them and was captured?"

"Yup," The female answered

"Oh, well I g-guess that's g-good," Hinata said, "Um, what's your name?"

"Fang," She said smiling under her steel mask, "My turn, why are you here?"

"Umm, I was just hoping y-you could help me escape," Hinata held up her key

"Brake the chains then. These stupid shackles don't have locks except on my mouth," Fang shook her head as much as she could to signal taking the mask off first.

"Okay," Hinata said still unsure if she could trust Fang. What other choice did she have if she wanted to see her family and friends again?

So Hinata unlocked the steel mouth mask to reveal very chapped lips, "Back up littleun," Fang commanded, so Hinata did.

Fire burst from Fang's mouth and from curving her head she managed to melt the chains and shackled on her hands and wrist.

"Are you an Uchiha?" Hinata asked staring at the flame now being aimed at the next set of chains.

"Are they the only ones allowed to have fire attributes? And no I am not." Fang stopped the fire flow for a minute to respond.

Hinata looked down in embarrassment. It was true there were a lot of other fire users. It was just powerful bloodlines were usually in the Aktasuki.

Once all the chains and shackles were melted Fang led Hinata back into the villager's cell room.

"Essie!" Fang Scream whispered.

"Fang!" Ester Scream whispered back.

'Funny how the both of them act like children' Hinata thought.

Fang sliced open the bars with fire and Ester joined their group.

The brown haired girl led Hinata and Essie first upstairs then down the long stone corridors.

"%#% &%$*," A cursing voice was heard around a corner.

Hinata dove into the closest door followed by Fang and Essie. As they listened to Hidan passing, Hinata noticed Fang gaping at the room they were in. Hinata turned and realized they were in Zetzu's room. Mostly because Zetzu was watering the plants!

"_Fang, Hinata, and Ester_," Zetzu whispered in a combination of both sides.

"Z-Z-Zetsu-kun," Hinata stuttered begging with her eyes for Zetzu to remain quiet.

Instead of alerting the others of Aktasuki Zetzu walked to the other side of the room. He picked up a laptop from the side table. "Don't forget your treasure again," He whispered handing it to Fang, "Good bye **for now.** _Little Blueberry._" Zetzu said his attention now on Hinata.

In response Hinata was on the bridge of tears. She threw her arms around the walking Salad and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she said, "Thank you and goodbye."

"The hall clear. So go? Lets!" Ester whispered with her ear to the door.

Hinata, Fang, and Ester left with Fang leading them down the corridors. Fang broke into a smile as they turned for the fifteenth time. Hinata could tell why as she felt a slight breeze ruffle her hair. And then they saw a wall of light. Fang disappeared into it. Then Hinata rammed the wall. It was blinding, but to feel the sun on her pale sun made Hinata feel alive again. Essie followed out of breath from running that long. In fact they were all out of breath.

Hinata leaned down and felt the green grass.

"Hinata where do you come from?" Fang asked her smile disappearing with the silence.

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves," Hinata stated confidently, "Where are we?"

"South of the Village hidden in the Sand. So we have to go that way," Fang pointed towred a direction and leapt into the trees.

"Fang!" Ester complained into the trees clumsily.

"Oh," Hinata realized Ester was not even a Genin. So this was going to be a long journey.

Hinata had just come back from fishing. Now she was ready to cry again. For in their chosen resting spot was Kisame. The gilled man was inspecting the leaf beds Fang had made. Luckily Fang had had to go to the bathroom and Ester was gathering sticks for a small fire.

The blue haired girl was now watching the blue haired man smelling and searching their resting spot. Suddenly he melted into water. It was a water clone!

"Blueberry-kun?" He question directly behind her.

"Kisame-kun." She whispered not moving

He rested his large head on her head. "Did you escape? Am I going to have to bring you back Itachi?"

"I already have chosen," Hinata spoke very calmly even though her heart rate was double its normal speed, "I chose Zetzu even though you were my second choice."

"Really? That's great!" Kisame grinned, "Now I'll have to win ya from a plant! Which do you like better fish or salad anyways? Or do dislike both?"

"That's how I decided," Hinata's calmness was beginning to fade as the little part of her that had been in tears was coming out of shock, "I n-need to get back to my family K-Kisame-kun,"

"Why?" He whined, "We can be your new family! Besides I'm too selfish to let you go!"

As suddenly as had appeared he disappeared. Hinata guessed this was due to the fire knife's flying over her head.

"Fang!?" Kisame's voice came from one of the many trees in the dense forest, "Hinata you let Fang out? No wonder, How else could you have navigated trough all those cursed halls."

Fang leapt past with Ester on her back, so Hinata followed. They could hear Kisame behind us. Hinata activated her Byakugan and hoped for any other ninja from any Hidden village to be patrolling this section of land.

It had been two hours and Kisame seemed to have endless Stamina. Hinata and Fang were running on pure Adrenaline.

"Ahh!" Hinata cried out as a grove in the branch caught her foot.

"Hinata!" Fang and Ester screamed in unison. Then Fang threw Ester to the next branch and made her go to the Leaf Village for help.

"Don't touch her Kisame," Fang growled jumping down over Hinata's scratched up body, "Crap your bleeding," She whispered to the unconscious Hinata.

Kisame had frozen his eyes wide. He leapt down bloodlust in his eyes. "What a pretty smell," Kisame groaned stumbling towards Hinata.

"You're going more Cannibalistic than Zetzu," Fang said as he swaggered as if he was about to fall and start crawling, "Or should I say more drunk than Hidan?"

"I'm not drunk! It's just the blood smells so good!" Kisame bellowed

"Ahh," A piercing scream interrupted their argument.

"Essie!" Fang bellowed, "I'm sorry Hinata I have more commitment to my friend then you. I know Kisame won't kill you." With that Fang leapt away to come to her best friend's aid.

Luckily that earlier bellow aroused Hinata.

"Wha-what? Kisame?" Hinata sat up and trembled as she felt the stings of her cut, "Is there something wrong?" She asked as she noticed his strange walk. Then something occurred to her. She was covered In her blood.

"Hinata you smell really good." Kisame purred and collapsed in front of Hinata, "It's making you seem even more attractive then you were."

O, yeah Kisame had lost it.

"Kisame I h-have to g-go b-back to m-m-my f-family." Hinata tried to explain, but was stuttering badly at the sight of the crazed Kisame.

"Why are you afraid Blueberry?" Kisame whined and twisted himself around. Then flopped his head on Hinata's lap, "I thought I told you not to be afraid of me."

"Y-you are taking me to a cave full o-of S-rank c-criminals," Hinata suggested trying to buy time for a plan of escape.

"True, but I'll protect you Hinata-kun!" Kisame leapt up and scooped Hinata into his arms, "Even if your covered In b-blood." Kisame held his head back as if trying to restrain himself.

This seemed like the best time to escape than any other. Hinata put a good amount of her energy into one hand. She tensed her body ready to strike.

"Why are you so tense Hinata-kun?" Asked Kisame bring his face closer again and getting a fresh smell of blood, "Sweet little blueberry."

Kisame smashed his lips against Hinata's. He pulled her closer to his body. Hinata lost control of her chakra in shock. She pushed against his chest and he released her. "K-K-Kisame! I can't" Hinata pleaded and burst into tears of frustration.

Kisame looked up and avoided her eyes. "I can't stand you crying Hinata-kun," He said in a rumbling, angered voice.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry!" Hinata kept repeating as she couldn't stop the stream of tears rolling down her face.

Hinata felt Kisame's huge hand on her shoulder. He cracked something around her neck and Hinata blacked out.

Akamaru trotted back from taking care of business (If ya know what I mean). The huge dog stopped as he smelled a sweet sent that he had been missing. Blue haired Onee-san was back! The shaggy dog broke out into a sprint. Coming to the smell he found his favorite Onee-san propped up on a tree trunk covered in blood!

"ARR!" Akamaru whined as he licked Hinata's wounds. She was defiantly unconscious.

He picked her up like a pup and made his way into the city. Making sure her hands and feet didn't drag. Which was easy since he was huge.

"What do you have Akamaru?" Akamaru trotted to his Onii-san, Kiba.

"Ruff!" Akamaru explained about Onee-san being by the tree trunk.

"Shino, come here!" Kiba yelled

"Yes?" Shino asked and then spotted Hinata, "Hinata! He says as their lost friend is found."

Hinata stirred after Kiba's older sister had healed some of her wounds. As soon as she had opened her eyes she was smothered in dog licks and hugs.

"H-hello," Hinata whispered not believing she was finally back with her team. In her mind she thanked Kisame.

Done! The last chappie is done. Please review. Please review. You can flame if you really need to. Happy and sad to have this done, but now I have to finish the Curse. Thanks to all the last and future reviewers 3 B-bye for now.


End file.
